


Love Story

by Sa1989



Category: Holby City
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-17
Updated: 2019-08-17
Packaged: 2020-09-08 02:47:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20285962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sa1989/pseuds/Sa1989
Summary: Requested by Vgault a dom and sacha one shot





	Love Story

Sacha was laying in bed with his love of 5 years, it hadn't been a easy road for then but well worth it. The hardest part for sacha was that at age 47 he had fallen for a man, he had been confused and worried about how his children would react. Rebecca and Daniel had been fine with their father being gay but Rachel had refused to accept it. It had hurt sacha deeply that Rachel was no longer in his life but his love had made him realize that he had to be true to himself and how been a great sorce of support. For dom falling for sacha was a surprise but a welcomed one. Dom can still remember sacha holding him after lofty had left him and dom had been heartbroken but in the end dom saw that his soul mate had been under his nose all along. Sacha kissed dom on the forehead and rolled over and went back to sleep just glad that dom was his and the next day they would be married in front of all there friends.


End file.
